In with the Winter
by Vatonage
Summary: They all come and they go- but you… you've always stayed. I don't know why… but I can't bring myself to leave you. It's just that… that you're different than the rest- and I don't know what the hell to do with myself.
1. Torment

Authors Notes: This fic is going to be set in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon universe, but the characters themselves are just civilians, not an exploration team. This fic should have roughly four chapters, so it isn't going to be a one-shot, nor will it be a long fic: a four-shot maybe? Whatever you wanna call it, it's going to be four chapters and an epilogue, if everything goes as planned in my outline. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. It's rated T for cursing and some slight mature content.

(Anisa's POV)

I sighed, and then forcefully shut my eyes, trying to shove back the inevitable tears. I _hate_ this part; I guess every time you return, I somehow manage to convince myself that you're going to stay here, with me. But you never do- and you never will.

I hear you scramble out of the bed, and quietly gather the things that you had thrown about in the heat of the moment. You think that I am asleep, but I'm not. I never am. Once you have everything, you slowly walk towards the door, and turn around to get one last look at me before you leave. I can feel your eyes linger, just for a second, and then you tear your gaze off of me and walk away, not even thinking twice- not even thinking about how much it must tear me apart every time I have to watch you leave.

Once I know you're gone, I dare to open my eyes. I stare blankly at the wall, unblinking, trying to ward off the tears. I won't cry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

I clambered out of bed, and scurried over to close the door. I lingered there in the door frame, thinking. After a moment's stipulation, I took my first step outside into the night. Then another. And another.

I stood there for a moment, and then sat down in the fluffy white blanket of snow that evenly coated the ground. I stared at the footprints you had left in the snow, deep in thought.

By this time in their lives, most lopunny were settled down with a family to call their own, but here I am, in love with a lucario who never stays anywhere for long. I'm a lover, and you're a runner; I suppose leaving is just as much a part of you as loving is to me- but that doesn't make the hurt any less.

A shiver ran down my spine- but it wasn't from the cold.

I silently stood up, and walked back to my home. Once through the door, I turned around to take one more look back outside at the snow: it covered the elegant pines, and coated the whole forest floor. I smiled; it was beautiful, yet dangerous. It always reminded me of you.

I quickly closed the door, before the winter could let the cold in. I clambered back into bed, and lied there, knowing all too well that I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

You remember that promise I made about not crying? I broke it.

I stared blankly down at the cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of me, exhausted from a restless night's sleep. The coffee from Spinda's Cafe always clears my mind on days like these; not to mention it always warms me up from the bitter cold walk through Treasure Town.

But today, it didn't seem to help.

I sighed. My coffee was going to get cold if I didn't drink it… I forced myself to take a sip. It tasted sweet, but had a bitter aftertaste, leaving me craving more. I took another sip.

Why do I always let myself get so attached to you? It's the same cycle every time- you wordlessly show up at my front door, we catch up, then we get down to business- and then you leave. You always leave.

I put my paws on my temples, trying to get rid of my ever present headache. What more can I do? I told you I'd be willing to trade Treasure Town if you'd take me with you…

I suppose all that I can do is sit here and wait: wait and hope that you will return, and decide to stay here, with me.

_Ha._ Wishful thinking.

Maybe I should just move on- it is doing me no good just sitting here, moping over lost time. Yeah, I should find somebody new: somebody who cares about me enough to actually stay. I put my head in my paws. _Who am I kidding; there is no way I'm getting over you_.

Just then, the Pokémon running the Recycle Shop, Wynaut, cranked up his radio.

"Attention, Attention!" the radio blared, "The National Weather Service has issued a severe blizzard warning! They urge you to gather enough supplies to last you several days; this is going to be one hell of a storm!"

Great. Another thing for me to worry about.

"They say there is to be an extremely dangerous multifaceted and potentially life threatening winter storm, starting tomorrow afternoon," the announcer continued, "and it is expected to continue through the night, then relent around noon the next day. Stay indoors. Yep, you heard it right from the source folks: keep it safe!"

Fabulous. Let's add that to the list of things to worry about. The worst part is that I'm not even sure which one is more worrisome: the storm, or you.

I gently closed my eyes. Why did I let this happen? I wish there was some way I could go back into the past, and tell myself never to fall in love with you. No. It… it would be much worse without you. It's just that- that it feels as if everything is against us… no, everything is against me. You… you could care less about me. You're probably just in it for the sex…

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I made no move to stop it.

I don't know how much longer I can do this…

I hear soft footfalls on the hardwood floor, slowly approaching me. I gradually open my eyes and see a gardevoir standing in front of me, hands on her hips.

"Were you with him last night?" she asked, somewhat aggressively.

"Kendra, I-"

"_Were you with him last night?_" She repeated more forcefully.

I dropped my gaze to the coffee cup sitting on the table in front of me. "Yes-"

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, slightly angry. This definitely wasn't the first time I had been in this exact situation, nor would it be the last.

I looked up at the gardevoir standing in front of me; she is slightly shorter than the average of her species, but that wasn't to say she isn't still drop-dead gorgeous. She had the perfect hourglass figure that every female craved, and she knew it. I would never admit it to her, but sometimes I envied her- she's always had it so much easier with guys.

"This is all his damn fault," she mumbled under her breath, "Faron always has been so inconsiderate…"

I made a conscious effort to ignore her. I have enough to worry about right about now. Don't get me wrong, I love Kendra, and I would definitely consider her my best friend, but sometimes…

"Anisa, you need to stop with all of this damn nonsense! It can't possibly be good for you!"

I stayed silent- maybe if I didn't speak she'd leave me alone with my thoughts.

"Just let him go. He doesn't need you, and you don't need him. HE. IS. NOT. WORTH. IT," she stated, thoroughly emphasizing each syllable. Who was I kidding; she isn't about to leave.

"I know you can hear me, Anisa."

She stood there silently, judging me. Judging me just like everybody else… "I can't. I can't let him go," I murmured. So much for staying quiet.

"And why is that?" she replied sassily.

"... Because I'm in love with him."

She stood there, frowning down upon me. I knew she wouldn't like it, but she would have had to find out at some point, right?

"Anisa-"

"Don't. Don't say it. It's not like it's by choice… it just sorta happened…" I began to feel my eyes swell up with tears. I-I can't do this. I felt about ready to collapse; dejected and alone; not even my best friend gets it. A river of tears began flowing from my eyes. I felt naked, exposed. I had just revealed my biggest secret to her and she didn't even care: nobody ever cared…

Unable to repent the torrent of tears streaming down my cheeks, I just sat there, sobbing, unable to control myself.

Even more determined to prove her point, she pressed, "You see these?" she asked as she gestured to my tears, "_He_ caused these. You've cried _countless _times over him; this is not the first- but it _could _be the last. _He. Is. Not .Worth. It_."

I sighed. She had a point; I can't recall the last time I was truly happy- aside from last night…

She smiled; she had finally broken through my thick shell. "I'm setting you up on a blind date." She stated. It wasn't a question. "Be here tomorrow, 2 o'clock."

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be too bad. It was about time I found somebody to settle down and have a family with. I suppose I could try… it couldn't hurt.

As if I had a choice in the matter.

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Also, this fic is inspired by something… and I'll love you forever if you can guess what it is :) I left some pretty big hints in the beginning of the story.

Also, reviews would be nice, be it constructive criticism or a flame. I'm only going to be updating whenever I feel like writing for this story; it just doesn't come out the way I want it to when I don't feel like writing (I'll probably feel like writing a lot, so…). 'Till next time!


	2. Temptation

Author's Notes: Two down, three to go.

* * *

(Faron's POV)

It doesn't make any sense.

I don't get it. Why? Why did it have to happen like this? Why with her? Things could have been so much easier…

I gently shut my eyes, trying to dispel the tired thoughts crowding my worn-out brain. Why did she have to do this to me? All I wanted was for everything to stay the same; I'm a wanderer. I can't help what I do!

No.

I can't say that- I'm sure she's hurting much worse than I am. How many times has she had to watch me leave? Far too many. Every time I walk out that door, I turn around, hoping she'll lift her head up. I know she's awake. But I suppose it's for the best; I don't think I could manage to say goodbye.

I would never say goodbye to her.

I shivered from the sheer cold. Why did I always return? It would probably be better for us if I didn't go back… less pain for her. She probably sits there at night hoping that I won't come back, right? What am I going to do...

I panned my surroundings. I was resting on the edge of a bluff up towards the peak of Mt. Bristle, a graceful river flowing far beneath my feet, and the trees swaying in the delicate breeze all around me. A foot of snow graced everything in sight… the treetops, to the mountain itself. I always loved snow. It was just so serene. The air up here was much thinner, but I didn't mind; it reminded me of home. One of my homes.

I sighed. I needed to stop this.

I listened to the roar of the river flowing hundreds of feet below me. Maybe… maybe I should just stay here. Somewhere where I can be by myself, and not worry about hurting others, only myself. I would probably be doing everybody a favor.

That thought prominent in my head, my mind flicked back to my precious memories of Treasure Town. All the nice and friendly people, all of the wonderful shops and stores, but most importantly, Anisa.

Who was I kidding… I had to go back.

I placed my head in my paws. It just didn't make any sense… Why did this have to happen to me? It all started with one stupid boy, one stupid girl, and one stupid night. I smiled at the memory of how we first met.

I looked up at the sky, noting the sudden drop in temperature, and the vicious storm clouds looming in the distance, rapidly approaching. There must be a storm coming; just what we need, more snow.

Should I go back? I know I want to, but I would only make Anisa hurt more; there is no way I would be able to stay… I simply couldn't stay. The Gardevoir, Kendra, obviously didn't want me back… What had I ever done to provoke her? She simply just doesn't like me, I suppose.

I think it would be best for everybody if I didn't go back.

Before I had time to contradict myself once again, I whipped my head around, noticing the light footfalls in the snow that were rapidly growing closer. It was a Medicham. She, for it definitely was a she, based on her very feminine features, was rather stunning. Her movements were very graceful, and she had a very defined figure:_ just like Anisa_.

She wordlessly comes and sits down right next to me, a little bit too close for comfort.

"H-hey," I say, not daring to make eye contact with the female beside me.

"Hey big guy," she answered flirtatiously, "why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"I-I wander all over the place. I never stay anywhere too long…"

"Oh, a guy with a little sense of mystery about him; I like that," she replied shamelessly.

I let out an exasperated sigh; was I ever going to get any time to myself?

"I live nearby," she stated seductively, "what do you say we head back to my place for a little fun?"

I couldn't help but smile at her forwardness; did she really have no shame? Unfortunately, she seemed to take the smile the wrong way… She scooted a little bit closer to me, and I could feel her hot breath on my neck.

"B-but I don't even know your name," I awkwardly retorted, scrambling for an excuse to get out of my current situation.

"We don't have to know each others names," she breathed into my ear, "it's best we don't get too attached. I want you to remember me in your dreams, and wish you could one day find someone as good I was."

_"It's best we don't get attached"_… Anisa…

God dammit. Even at a moment like this, I still can't keep my mind off of her.

I remained silent, hoping she'd take the hint and walk away. Either oblivious to her rejection, or she simply didn't care, she continued coming on to me.

She murmured something along the lines of, "What do you say?" but I wasn't paying attention- had more important things on my mind. Seemingly frustrated that I wasn't giving her my full attention, she shouted, "Hello?!"

I looked up at her, and raised one eyebrow at her questioningly. "You obviously have something on your mind. What is bothering you so much?"

Should I tell her my predicament? It couldn't hurt- it's not like she even knew my name. Nor would she ever. I let out yet another sigh; why did these things always happen to me?

"Well…" I started nervously. How would she take this? She had just been flirting with me quite aggressively. "You know of Treasure Town?" I asked, figuring it would be a good way to start.

"I've heard of it," she answered curiously.

Wow, I think this is the first thing that she's said that wasn't hitting on me.

"It's some ways away from here though, yes? What does Treasure Town have to do with anything?" she responded incredulously.

I furrowed my brow. "Well it all started six months ago. I'm sort of a loner; I can't stay anywhere for too long, and I hate living in civilization. It's just not really my thing," I recalled conversationally.

"Amen to that. That's why I live up here; you're welcome to stay here with me if you'd like… but for a price," she offered deviously. Here we go again…

"Well, as I said, six months ago I found myself in Treasure Town, and by chance, I happened run into a very pretty girl." She looked up at me, curiosity piqued.

"The two of us really hit it off, and before I knew it, we were at her place, erm, 'doing the dirty.'" Sweet Arceus, was this awkward.

"Ever since then, every once in awhile I will go back to Treasure Town and visit her, and repeat the same process…" I regaled.

I looked over at her to see how she was taking the story; she seemed slightly jealous, and extremely curious. I smiled; maybe now she would stop coming on to me.

"So, well, I feel bad because I don't want to stay, but every time I leave I know it breaks her heart. I don't know if I should stop going back and let her move on, or continue what we have," I finished lamely.

Now it was her turn to let out a tired sigh. "First off, your gal is pretty lucky to have you. Secondly, it's obvious you're infatuated with her; nobody has ever been able to resist my advances before," she added proudly. "If she always lets you back into her life, she obviously wants you to come back again. It would hurt her much more if you didn't. You should go to her and try to figure things out," she finished.

"Although," she added, "if things don't work out with this other girl, I'll be right here, waiting."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

I stood up and began to make my way back through the pines, which were gently whispering in the wind. I carefully closed my eyes and saw you there, standing with open arms, waiting for me to return. I could practically smell your perfume… I-I think I am in love with her; there was no way I couldn't return. My intentions solidified in my head, I picked up my pace. I wanted to return as soon as possible.

"Wait!" a familiar voice yelled behind me, rapidly approaching.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at the psychic-fighting type.

"Lila." She stated, out of breath. "The name's Lila."

I let out a genuine smile in return. "Faron."

Author's Notes: Happy Rosh Hashanah! We had the day off from school, so I figured I might as well do something productive :D

Thanks for reading! I promise next chapter things will pick up. Can somebody say dramaaa?

Anywho, reviews would be greatly appreciated! I would love to know how this chapter came off to you readers. I was trying to make Faron come off as just confused, instead of mean like last chapter. Personally, I loved writing for Lila. She's just so obnoxiously flirtatious that it's so much fun to write! Till next time~


	3. Tried

Author's Notes: This chapter will probably be on the shorter side, but I promise the fourth will be much longer.

* * *

(Anisa's POV)

I sighed. Why the hell did Kendra make me do this? Moreover, why did _I_ agree to this? I promised myself I'd try, but still… this is misery.

"So my sister…"

"... horrible fever…"

"... freezing cold…"

"... school work…"

Sweet Arceus, did he ever stop talking?_ I don't care about your issues. I don't care about your sick sister. I don't care about you._

Alright, I wasn't being fair. He was a nice enough guy; he's an extremely muscularly defined Machoke. In all honestly, I had something else on my mind at the moment. I simply couldn't bring myself to put my full attention into this date. How Kendra had managed to organize this so fast, I have no idea.

We were sitting at one of the booths in the back of Spinda's Cafe- more precisely, exactly the booth where I had been sitting the other day, with the exact same mocha latte sitting in front of me, growing colder every wasted moment. This is officially the worst date ever.

He continued droning on about his little sister, and how perfect she was, but it was just not interesting enough. I give him credit, he was trying his hardest to engage me, but I was having none of it. There was somebody else on my mind right now.

I couldn't wait for this nightmare to be over- but why? Just so I could go home and sit by myself and mope about the time wasted? Just so I could cry silently to myself on my sofa, wishing you were here with me? I let out a dry chuckle._ That was exactly what I was going to do._

I closed my eyes and let out yet another sigh, hoping he would get the message and leave me alone. I realize how awful and mean I was being, but hey- I had better things to be doing._ Like what?_ I violently shook my head, trying to dislodge these depressing thoughts. Was I really arguing with myself? I should be glad this guy even agreed to come on a date with me- but I wasn't. I was pissed.

I furrowed my brow, and a scowl formed upon my face. Who the hell did this Machoke think he was? Everybody in town knew about my 'thing' with Faron. Was he trying to make it worse, or something? I was about ready to start cussing him out, when I realized something; what was his name? Arceus, I am such an awful person. He agrees to take time out of his day to hang out with me, and what do I do? I FORGET HIS NAME. It was too late to ask him; he had been rambling on about his life story, and… and… ugh. I hate this.

I felt about ready to cry; all I wanted was for you to stay. All of this bullshit could've been avoided if you hadn't left. But… I-I can't bring myself to blame you. It's who you are- and who you are is a man I am deeply in love with. Why did this have to happen to me?

No.

You know who's fault this is? This is one hundred percent Kendra's fault. Who convinced me that I should move on from you? Kendra. Who convinced me to go on this awful blind date? Kendra. Who organized this horrific date? KENDRA. We needed to have a serious talk. She needs to learn to KEEP OUT OF MY BUSINESS.

No.

I hang my head, and stare at the table. I've officially gone crazy… how does anybody put up with me? A single tear runs down my face, and I let out a single, sniffling sob.

I looked up at the Machoke, whatever his name is. His facial expression was one of extreme concern and confusion. I felt my face rapidly heat up; no wonder he was worried- I had gone from bored, to laughing, to angry, and to depressed once again… all without saying a single word. Was I bipolar or something?

"Look-" I cut him off by putting my paw across his mouth. He gently pulled it off and said, "Just hear me out." I retracted my arm.

"It's pretty obvious you're not into this date," he stated flatly, without emotion.

I placed my head in my paws, embarrassed. I'm such an awful person…

"And it's even more obvious that you have something on your mind," he stated, "If you don't want this to be a date, then maybe I can still help you with your problem; nothing's stopping us from being friends."

Now I felt even worse; he offers not only to help me, but to_ be friends_? My gaze remained firmly planted on the table.

"Look, I'm going to level with you," he continued, completely undeterred by my silence, "you deserve to know this. Your, uh, friend, Kendra I think it was? Yeah, Kendra kinda came and hunted me down, and sorta threatened me to come on this date… I have no idea what's going on in your life, but obviously it's something big. I'm sorry I couldn't help. Just let me know if you need anything."

He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, unused to being in this kind of situation. "I-I'm going to leave now…"

He silently stood up, and began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I hopped out of my chair, and ran up and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his body. "Thank you," I breathed.

I hear a very familiar pair of footsteps walking down the stairs of the Cafe, and then nothing. The whole Cafe goes silent, and I turn my head to the entrance.

Standing there is Faron, who had seen my whole exchange with the Machoke. After making eye contact with both him and I, he wordlessly turns around and slowly leaves the Cafe, without a second thought. Before I know it, he's gone once again, hidden in the gentle snow that had just begun to fall from the darkened sky.

* * *

Author's Notes: Again, I'm super sorry this chapter was so short. I pinky promise the last chapter will be much, much longer than this one, as will the epilogue. Get ready for some craziness!

One chapter left! I'm excited. 'Till next time!


	4. Truth

Author's Notes: Last chapter! It feels kinda weird saying that, 'cause it's only the fourth chapter...

(Kendra's POV)

No.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He… he just came and left, and now he's gone. And… and… oh my Arceus, Anisa! She's going to kill me…

I had been sitting off to the side of the Cafe, hiding behind a newspaper. I came to watch Anisa's blind date- I mean, after everything I did for her, I deserved to at least to see what I had accomplished. I was feeling pretty proud of myself once they hugged… but then he walked in. This was his fault! He fucked everything up! My plan would've worked if _he_ hadn't showed up.

Who am I kidding… this is all my fault.

I begrudgingly clambered out of my chair and sulked over to sobbing Anisa and a very uncomfortable looking Machoke. Anisa was usually the level-headed one, but I knew I was going to get it this time. I nodded to the Machoke, Rick, and gestured toward the door. He gratefully accepted my suggestion and quickly scurried out before he would get caught up in the events that had just unfolded.

I crouched down next to Anisa on the ground and placed my arm around her, trying to comfort her. "Anisa, are… are you alright?" What was I supposed to say? '_Sorry that I just single handedly ruined your love life. My bad.'_

She let out one more sniffle and then went silent. After a minute she looked up at me, a fire burning in her eyes and yelled, "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

I nervously looked around, then whispered, "Shhh! You're going to make a scene." That came off a lot more bitter than I had intended it to…

"WHAT? I AM GOING TO MAKE A SCENE? I THINK THE SCENE HAS ALREADY BEEN MADE, KENDRA," she angrily spat.

I remained silent. What was I supposed to do, agree with her?

She took a deep breath and then spoke, "You always tried to get me to move on. Instead of cheering me up like a _normal_ friend would, you just criticized and demoralized me. What's more is that you failingly tried to convince me to move on and find somebody new. Then you _forced_ me to go on a blind date with a stranger. You didn't stop at forcing me to go on the date, no. You forced that innocent Machoke on a date with me! As if that weren't enough, you literally just drove Faron away because of your stupid little stunt."

Reduced to tears once again, she stuttered, "I-I love him, Kendra."

I had no way to respond… I… I am an awful person. I never even looked at it like that… I had my motives for doing what I did, and they were none too innocent, but I always just figured Anisa would eventually move on. But instead…

I felt my throat tighten up. "Look, I- I realize how awful I am… but what is more is important is that you go and find Faron. Y- you need to go make things right with him," I finished exasperatedly.

She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying she had done in the past few days._ And it was all because of me…_ I felt my chest tighten. "To what avail? He's gone, Kendra. I guess we were never meant to be. He's never coming back now. He's lost in the storm..."

_Oh no._ I had completely forgotten about the blizzard… The words of the weatherman rang in my head.

"_... __ "The National Weather Service has issued a severe blizzard warning…"_

"_... __ an extremely dangerous multifaceted and potentially life threatening winter storm…"_

"_... This is going to be one hell of a storm…"_

I sighed and closed my eyes, attempting to blink back the tears. "Anisa, you _have_ to go after him, or else you will lose him forever." I prayed she would sense the seriousness of the situation.

"He. Is. Already. Gone," she spat with distaste.

Granted, I was stupid. Yes, I had done all of the stupid things she had accused me of. Yes, I wanted them to split apart. Yes, I feel _awful_ about it now, but what was I to do? She won't even listen to me!

"Stop," she pleaded, "you're just making it worse." I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I- I was trying to help right now, right? I guess I should just leave…

"I'm leaving. Follow me, and I swear to Arceus that you will regret it." Not heeding her warning, I followed her out of the shop and into the storm, which was now picking up, the snow starting to fall much more heavily.

"Anisa…" Before I could continue, she turned around and gave a look of not anger, but betrayal. She looked utterly defeated, as if she just wanted to be left alone. I wordlessly turned around and began walking in the opposite direction into the storm.

_If I couldn't get Anisa to do anything, maybe I can get Faron…_

I. Hate. Snow.

I hated snow, I hated Faron, but right now, I hated myself most of all. I had been wandering around in the blizzard with near zero visibility for an hour now fruitlessly. Why did I have to get myself into this? It's too late now- I have to find him.

_So. Damn. Cold._ Wearing nothing but a dress, the freezing winter winds easily penetrated the veil of warmth that my body gave off. I was shivering and cold, but I wasn't about to give up. Not yet.

He wouldn't have gone too far, right? He wouldn't dare leave. I am going to find him, and that isn't a question. But naturally wandering blindly through the snow wasn't the easiest way to find him.

Just then a blue blur appeared several yards in front of me. "Faron, is that you?" It was worth a shot.

The creature stood there silently, watching, waiting. There was no way it wasn't Faron. I accosted him, ready to belabor how immature and idiotic he was being. I looked up, only to see an extremely peeved looking Feraligatr looking down on me.

I let out a slight shriek, then took several cowering steps backward. There was _no way _I would be able to take on this guy… Of course; I would be killed in a snowstorm by an angry alligator. I can't go like this…

Just as the Feraligatr was about to bring down his mighty claw upon me, another flash of blue came and shoved the water type flying backward. "Faron!" I shouted excitedly.

He quickly turned backward to scowl at me, then resumed his battle. They were even in every aspect; the Feraligatr had the height advantage, but Faron made up for it in speed. The Lucario lashed out at the alligator in a barrage of punches, which sent the enemy reeling backwards. Newly infuriated, the 'gator began charging a powerful water attack. Sensing what was to come, Faron leapt to the side narrowly avoiding the powerful hydro pump. Rapidly becoming more and more angry that his attacks weren't affecting his opponent, the water-type turned to me, a wicked grin upon his face. I let out a shriek, then turned to run. _I was made for beauty, not for battling!_

Hearing the heavy footsteps of the Feraligatr gaining on me, I simply stopped. There was absolutely no way I could outrun him, and there was absolutely no way I could defeat him in battle. Now directly facing my oppressor, I began cowering in fear. Why is it the one time I try to do something nice, that I die? A smirk crept across the 'gator's face as he slowly made his way toward me._ Arceus help me…_

Just as the Feraligatr stepped within reach of me, there was a loud _thump_ followed by the oversized alligator falling backwards, unconscious. The Lucario had fired an aura sphere at the water-type's back while he was occupied.

"Faron!" I shouted excitedly once again, delighted to be alive.

He merely exhaled through his nose at me in response, then began walking in the opposite direction. I wasn't about to let him get away that quickly- not after what had just happened.

"Faron, wait!" I ran to catch up to him.

He turned around to give me a pained look, then began to pick up his pace. Not wanting to lose him again, I ran to catch up and tackled him to the ground, forcibly restraining him.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked, my voice full of curiosity.

"It wasn't hard to find you, or even avoid you for that matter- you were cursing up a storm." My face flushed in embarrassment.

"You have to go back." I stated blatantly.

"There's no way I'm going back now. She seemed happy enough with that Machoke," he stated, desperately trying to keep his tone level.

"I-it's not what you think…" I stated lamely.

"Oh? Then what actually happened?" He asked somewhat sarcastically. I climbed off him, knowing now that he wasn't going to run away.

"... Uh, well… it was all my fault…" I finished. I _was_ telling the truth. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

I let out an exasperated sigh, then fixated my eyes on the ground, not wanting to see his face. "I-I set Anisa up on the blind date, because I wanted her to move on. She didn't do it voluntarily. I w-wanted you two to split apart, because… because… I'm in love with you." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll go now…" I turned around and began to sulk back in the general direction of Treasure Town. Even if he wasn't going to come back, at least he knew the truth. It felt like my heart was being pulled out of my chest.

Just then, I felt a very familiar paw rest upon my shoulder.

"I forgive you."

(Anisa's POV)

I sat out on the edge of Sharpedo Bluff, watching the snow cascade down and dissipate on the expansive ocean in front of me. A single tear streamed down my cheek. Why did Kendra have to go and make things worse? Now I probably won't ever see him again… I felt my stomach tighten.

The snow was cold, but I didn't mind. The freezing air around me took my mind off of Kendra. _I don't ever want to see her again._

"Anisa!" A very familiar voice yelled, rapidly approaching.

Arceus, damn it all.

I continued staring out through the stormy mess into the vast body of water in front of me. As far as I was concerned, she wasn't there.

"Anisa," Kendra sputtered, out of breath, "listen to me, please. Just hear me out."

I sighed, and turned around. It's not like she could screw things up any worse than she already had, right?

Seeing that she now had my attention, she continued, "I-I'm so sorry. It's all my fault…" Did Kendra just apologize? _My _Kendra, the snotty, entitled Gardevoir, had just sincerely apologized. I furrowed my brow. Where was she going to take this?

"It's my fault. It has always been my fault. You were right in every single thing you accused me of earlier, and I was just too centered on myself to realize how much my actions had actually hurt you. You are right; I always have tried to split you two up. You are right, I hate seeing you and Faron together. You are right; I set you up on a blind date to get rid of him. But I did all of these things for a reason…" she trailed off into silence.

I sat there, waiting expectantly for her to finish. She began to fiddle with the folds of her dress in an attempt to avoid eye contact. "I, um, I did it because… I'm in love with Faron too…"

_What._

How dare she? It's one thing to try and split us apart because you don't like him, but a whole different reason to do it because you want to _steal_ him from me.

"How fucking _dare_ you?! You are supposed to be my _friend_, Kendra! Looks like you got what you wanted, though," I spat.

"I figured I should let you know. I'm so sorry that I caused all of this." Did she truly believe what she was telling me? Or was this just another lie? But… the sheer sadness, the sheer regret that was evident in her voice was enough to convince me of her sincerity. However, that didn't mean I wasn't angry.

"But promise me that you'll go back home. I don't want you to catch something out here," she told. Since when did she care about my well being?

I didn't even bother speaking. I just wanted her _gone._

Taking the hint, she murmured, "I think it's best that I leave." And with that she walked off into the storm, disappearing into the flurry of white. As much as I didn't want to do anything that Kendra had told me, she did have a point. There was no use in me sitting out here and getting frost bite.

I slowly clambered up to my feet and made my way down from the bluff towards my small cottage on the other side of town.

My life is officially in ruins. I lost the only Pokémon I've ever loved. I lost my only friend. The whole town must think me crazy because of the scene back at Spinda's Cafe. I let out a great sigh; it was going to be yet another long night…

I quickly scurried towards the front door of my house, eager to be out of the cold. I flung open my door, only to see Faron standing there, waiting for me with open arms.

Alrighty, so my first non one-shot story is done! Kind of! Still an epilogue, but as far as I'm concerned, the story is pretty much finished.

I realize that there are still several loose ends not tied up, and that is for a reason. It will all make sense when and if you read the epilogue.

If you've made it this far, thanks so much for reading! Please review! ^^


	5. Epilogue

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Just so you know, when I say something like '6 months later' after a page break, I will always mean that amount of time after the end of the story. Onward with the story!

* * *

(One Month Later)

Anisa was happy.

Well, at least as happy as she could be after the events that had happened not-so-long ago.

She let a huge grin spread across her face as she turned to look at the handsome Lucario sitting next to her. Things _had_ been going pretty great. Things had more or less continued how that had been before that fateful blizzard, except with Faron coming to visit much more often. Not that she was complaining. However, the most recent time he had returned, it didn't follow the usual pattern of events; he had stayed.

For a few days at least.

He was still here, sitting with her, and she couldn't be more thrilled.

One thing that _was_ entirely different from before was Kendra. Or rather, her lack thereof.

Ever since her talk with Anisa, Kendra hadn't been seen. When she said she was going to leave, she must have meant it. And it was eating Anisa up on the inside. There were so many things Anisa never got to tell her- like how things had turned out okay between her and Faron, and how it wasn't her fault at all. But alas, she was gone, leaving behind a place that was entirely changed without her.

This simple fact had been completely ignored by both the Lopunny and the Lucario- or at least conversation about it had been.

"Why do you always let me come back?" asked the fox-like Pokemon uncharacteristically.

The lagomorph raised an eyebrow in response. "What do you mean?"

The blue Pokemon paused momentarily to formulate his words, then spoke, "Whenever I return, you welcome me back with open arms without fail. Don't you get tired of me leaving time after time?"

"Yes and no." It was the Lucario's turn to raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's who you are, being a wanderer. I love you for being you, and you wouldn't be you if you didn't leave." The conflicted emotions in her voice were clearly evident to the male. He simply stretched his arm out and wrapped it around the female and pulled her closer to him.

"Although, I would like to have kids someday."

The Lucario froze in shock.

* * *

(One Year Later)

Kendra let out an immense sigh. Though she missed her old life, however, she knew she had made the right decision: for her _and_ for Anisa.

That didn't mean it didn't tear her up inside.

She was still in love with Pokemon who had stolen both her and her best friend's hearts. But slowly, ever so slowly, she was getting over him. She hoped.

She let out another exasperated sigh then scanned her surroundings; she was currently residing in Sky Village. Ever since those explorers had discovered it however many years ago, It had become a boom town. Pokemon moved from all over to learn about the mysterious new town, some even starting families there.

So, if, say, a Gardevoir were to show up there out of the blue one day, nobody would think twice.

She exhaled through her nose, resigned to her life here. She worked nights at a local bar inside of an Inn, and in exchange was able to stay for free. It was a tired lifestyle, but she squeaked by.

She hadn't made any real connections with anybody in the town; to be completely truthful, she had hardly talked to anybody since that day exactly one year ago…

It still hurt her. It hurt her knowing what she had caused, knowing what she could have avoided if only she hadn't been so selfish. But it was too late now, and she was content enough with her new life.

And currently, she was wiping tables in the bar, albeit begrudgingly. She wanted so desperately to complain, but she knew she had no right to. She had gotten what she had deserved.

Just then a very handsome and tired looking bisharp stormed through the Inn doors. "Do you guys have a vacancy? I've been traveling for days and I'm exhausted," he stated with a subtle wink.

Yes, slowly but surely, she was going to get over him. A faint smile spread across Kendra's face.

* * *

(Three Years Later)

Faron had a headache. He threw his head into his hands, attempting to regain his senses. Just then, two tiny little Buneary ran zipping by him, loudly screaming at each other, undoubtedly over something trivial yet again.

Why did he agree to kids again?

Just then the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen walked into the room, a brilliant smile plastered upon her face.

Oh yeah, _that_ was why.

He shot back a smile in return, his headache now abated.

"Let them tire each other out," she crooned, "heaven knows what other dangerous things they could be doing with all of that energy."

He sighed. That was a thought he would rather not have.

Their names were Sarah and Susie, and they were merely 10 months old. They were twins.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know about that. It's like they just feed off of each other; I'm starting to think their energy is limitless."

She let out a light-hearted chuckle in response. Don't get him wrong, Faron loved all of his children equally, but his son was significantly… less to handle. A faint smile crept across his face.

Ajaya, or Jay, as he like to be called, had just recently turned three. He had just begun to give the excited little Riolu fighting lessons after much prompting from him and his mother. He had potential. Even at his young age, Faron could plainly see that one day, Jay would be able to defeat him in battle. And it made him proud.

He liked to wander about the forest, much to the chagrin of Anisa, but Faron had convinced her to let him. It was part of a young Riolu's life, wandering, trying to discover themselves. Jay was exactly like his mother; he was sincere and happy, always cheering people up whenever he could, regardless of whether they were strangers or not.

Yes, he would grow up to be a great Lucario one day. The familiar smile returned to his lips as he looked around at the crazy life he had around him, and decided that he wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

Author's Notes: Phew, it's done! It's been a really fun ride, and thanks to all of you who stuck around with me for the ride!

For those of you who want to know, this story was inspired by Zac Brown Band's "Colder Weather." It's one of my favorite songs, and one day I just felt compelled to write a story for it- and thus this fic was born!

And if you care, this is not the last time you will see these characters. Some of them will return for another story that I am planning (I was writing the outlines at the same time, and everything suddenly just seemed to fall into place). But be warned; it won't be in the way you think. I'll update this story letting you guys know when I begin writing the other one, just to let you guys know.

Thanks so much once again! I couldn't have written it without the support! :)


End file.
